<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[家庭教師REBORN!│R27]不是秘密。 by xj4vu_cj86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999722">[家庭教師REBORN!│R27]不是秘密。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xj4vu_cj86/pseuds/xj4vu_cj86'>xj4vu_cj86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xj4vu_cj86/pseuds/xj4vu_cj86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文純粹原作背景十四年後的妄想www<br/>參加老福特的R27天作之合48H的活動文，很榮幸能參與R27的生日企劃，希望這篇文讓大家看得開心~<br/>祝夫夫倆生日快樂永浴愛河(╭￣3￣)╭♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[家庭教師REBORN!│R27]不是秘密。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
　　緊閉的門扉被打開，光線驀然闖入幽暗的密閉空間，蜷縮在裡頭的人下意識想往深處躲，然而空間就這麼點大，他根本無處可藏。</p>
<p>　　「出來！堂堂首領躲在衣櫃裡像什麼樣！」站在外頭一身漆黑西裝的男孩冷聲說。</p>
<p>　　「我不出去！我早就說過了我不要繼承什麼首領之位！為什麼一直逼我？」衣櫃裡的人把自己抱得更緊，悶聲抗議。</p>
<p>　　「別說傻話了，蠢綱。這半年你代理首領之職處理家族事務，整個裡世界都認識你這號人物了，這時候還說不要繼承家族，是要讓彭哥列變成笑話嗎？」男孩嚴厲地說，恨不得給這個不省心的學生腦袋來上一發實彈。</p>
<p>　　衣櫃裡的人沒有回話，他連動都沒動一下，總是軟和好說話的年輕代理首領少見地硬起脾氣，似乎鐵了心打算抗拒到底。</p>
<p>　　男孩壓低頭上的黑色禮帽嘖了一聲，他無奈地放軟語氣，「雖然剛開始表現很差勁，不過你做得越來越好，最近連九代目的守護者都誇你。你會是很優秀的首領，為什麼事到如今還堅持不肯繼承彭哥列？」</p>
<p>　　還是一片寂靜。</p>
<p>　　男孩覺得他的耐心隨著時間一分一秒流逝而逐漸消磨殆盡，就在他頭上蹦起青筋，準備給這個廢材學生來一發死氣彈讓他嚐嚐久違的當眾裸奔的羞恥時，對方聲如細絲地開口了。</p>
<p>　　「繼承首領後你就要走了吧？和教導迪諾先生時一樣。我、我不想要你離開，沒人比你更清楚我多沒用，你一走我肯定會把彭哥列搞得一團亂，最後彭哥列還是會變成笑話，不如一開始就不要繼承。」</p>
<p>　　這回換男孩沉默，縮在衣櫃裡的人沒有看到男孩凝視他的奇異眼神，許久後男孩才問：「如果我留下來你就願意成為首領？」</p>
<p>　　「……嗯。」</p>
<p>　　男孩無聲地笑了。</p>
<p>　　「那就這樣吧，彭哥列十代目的門外顧問位置我要了，剛好把家光踢回日本去陪媽媽，免得媽媽一個人太寂寞。」</p>
<p>　　「喔、好。」習慣聽從男孩吩咐的代理首領答應過後才反應過來，「──等等！Reborn你剛剛說什麼？你是說你會留下來嗎？留多久？永遠嗎？嗷！為什麼打我！？」</p>
<p>　　「我這個門外顧問會待多久全部取決於你這個首領的表現，給我好好幹活啊，蠢綱。」</p>
<p>　　看清楚家庭教師臉上可怕的鬼畜笑容，澤田綱吉嚇得不由自主打個哆嗦，這才後知後覺自己似乎把自己給賣了。</p>
<p>　　*</p>
<p>　　彭哥列十代目真的是個非常出色的青年。</p>
<p>　　悄悄偷覷對面連吃甜點都舉止優雅的年輕教父，拉菲˙科斯塔心想。</p>
<p>　　不過欣賞歸欣賞，比起三次元真人，拉菲還是對紙片人更感興趣。如果可以她真想跳上飛往日本的飛機，前往二次元文化發源地朝聖，吃遍她收藏的名店清單中的所有料理，再親眼見見她最愛的刀劍男士的真身。</p>
<p>　　就算在此之前她必須關在飛機艙中十幾個小時也沒關係，無論如何總好過眼下小心翼翼陪黑手黨教父用餐的窘境。</p>
<p>　　她的夢想是嫁給一個不老不醜的日本男人搬到日本去住，不是嫁給一個日裔黑手黨然後繼續留在義大利啊！</p>
<p>　　拉菲臉上掛著溫婉羞澀的微笑，完全看不出來她心裡正在掀桌尖叫。</p>
<p>　　彭哥列十代目看上去確實如同傳聞中是個好脾氣的人，但是拉菲仍然不敢有絲毫大意，八年前，年僅二十歲就坐穩裡世界教父之位的人怎麼可能單純無害。退一萬步來說，就算本人他真的單純無害好了，他身邊的守護者、瓦利亞、門外顧問以及同盟家族難道都是吃素的不成。</p>
<p>　　這是拉菲一個幾乎不曾參與家族事務的半局外人都能想到的事，然而她那對野心勃勃卻沒有相對應腦容量的父母並沒有看清這點，彭哥列遣人詢問能不能讓她和十代目見一面，一起吃頓飯時，她的父母興高采烈地真以為她能攀上彭哥列十代目這棵大樹。</p>
<p>　　還有她已經出嫁的大姊和高中剛畢業的小妹忌妒的嘴臉，陰陽怪氣說著酸話，恨不得能代替她前來，彷彿吃了這頓飯就能成為彭哥列的首領夫人似的。</p>
<p>　　作為家中唯一明白人的拉菲悄悄在心底嘆氣。</p>
<p>　　一個附屬彭哥列的超級小小小家族首領的次女，和彭哥列首領相親這種好事原本輪不到她，哪怕她能說上一口流利日語，對日本文化歷史瞭若指掌，她也配不上這位來自日本的年輕教父。</p>
<p>　　不過是因為彭哥列家族前兩年開始安排十代目相親，從自家和同盟家族的年輕女性開始，後來擴及表世界政商名門的女兒，一位比一位更優秀的名媛接連不斷往十代目面前送，他卻始終沒有看上任何一人，彭哥列不得已才降低標準，從小家族裡挖掘可能會吸引十代目的人選。</p>
<p>　　這麼多風情各異的出色女子竟然沒有半個能進入彭哥列十代目眼中，如果他不是無性戀或同性戀，就是心裡早已經有人，才能這般無動於衷吧。</p>
<p>　　心不在焉地啜著杯中花茶，拉菲默默揣測。</p>
<p>　　銀叉落在骨瓷點心盤上發出清脆聲響，在一片靜謐中變得格外響亮刺耳，嚇得滿腦子彭哥列首領八卦的拉菲一個激靈，差點跳起來躲到桌下。</p>
<p>　　她對面的十代目倏地起身，一臉驚訝地注視著餐廳窗外。拉菲順著他的視線看過去，只看到對街有個身穿黑色西裝，頭戴禮帽的高大男人轉身走進陰暗的小巷中。</p>
<p>　　「失禮了，拉菲小姐，我見到許久不見的故人，想和他敘敘舊，請容許我先離開。」彭哥列十代目抓起椅背上的西裝外套穿上，同時語速飛快地說，看得出來他非常急迫。</p>
<p>　　拉菲哪敢耽誤他，連忙擺手，「不要緊，您儘管先去忙吧。」</p>
<p>　　「感謝妳的體諒。」十代目道謝後揚聲喊道，「隼人、阿武！」</p>
<p>　　下一秒嵐守和雨守便闖進餐廳包廂，兩人雙手都搭在武器上，一身隨時能大開殺戒的肅殺之氣，拉菲不由得抖了抖。</p>
<p>　　「十代目！發生什麼事了？是敵人嗎？」銀髮的嵐守急切地大聲問道。</p>
<p>　　「沒事，只是看到熟人而已，我要去找他，你們先護送拉菲小姐回去。」十代目說著同時快步往外走。</p>
<p>　　嵐守和雨守互看一眼，黑髮的雨守皺眉說：「還是讓獄寺和你一起去比較保險。」</p>
<p>　　「不用，不是危險人物，是當年Reborn的代理人，我自己去就行。」十代目頭也不回逕自繼續往前跑，眨眼間就只剩下聲音留在餐廳走廊。</p>
<p>　　原本在餐廳內還只是快走的澤田綱吉一出餐廳立刻邁開大步奔跑，他穿過馬路，也鑽入那條小巷，想要追上許久不見的黑衣男人。</p>
<p>　　作工精緻的手工皮鞋鞋跟敲在西西里狹小街道的石板路上，發出規律清脆的聲響。</p>
<p>　　只有老舊的昏黃路燈照亮晦暗的小巷，綱吉沒有看見男人的身影，對方也沒留下絲毫可供追蹤的線索，綱吉只是憑著血脈中的超直感穿梭在巷弄間。然而一直沒看到人，讓綱吉懷疑他是不是跟丟了，就在他停下腳步猶豫要繼續尋人還是原路返回時，突然有人從背後襲擊他。</p>
<p>　　雖然是猝不及防的偷襲，但是綱吉也不是當年手無縛雞之力的男孩，他不敢誇口自己是世界最強，但也已經少有敵手，不過對方的身手卻好到讓綱吉完全沒有招架之力，連對方的正臉都沒看清楚就被狠狠按在牆上。綱吉的側臉直接撞上凹凸不平的石牆，痛得他倒抽了口氣，接著冰冷的槍口抵在他太陽穴。</p>
<p>　　是捷克CZ-75。</p>
<p>　　綱吉不用看就能憑槍口直徑和觸感做出判斷，是Reborn的愛用槍款，也是他最熟悉的槍款。</p>
<p>　　綱吉知道他應該要馬上點燃火焰反抗，他的家庭教師耳提面命許多次，絕對不能讓人把槍口對著他，這些年來他也一直恪守這條規則，唯一被允許的例外只有他的家庭教師本人。</p>
<p>　　這倒不是綱吉有意破例，而是因為他根本無從阻止Reborn，同時他也太過習慣Reborn的槍，畢竟他的家庭教師十幾年來如一日熱衷用武力教訓他，再加上他的超直感從來不曾對此示警，彭哥列的門外顧問就這樣成為世界上唯一一位能隨心所欲衝著彭哥列十代目拔槍甚至開槍的存在。</p>
<p>　　不過現在綱吉懷疑他的超直感也許真的出了問題，否則這個十四年不見的男人怎麼能成功偷襲，並且拿槍抵著他，他卻至今沒有半點危機感。</p>
<p>　　「不帶守護者孤身跟著不認識的陌生人跑？告訴我，彭哥列十代目，是誰給你的勇氣？」對方冷聲質問。</p>
<p>　　當然是Reborn。</p>
<p>　　綱吉在心底吐舌頭，他有預感這個答案說出來他會被揍得很慘。不過他確實是因為相信Reborn的朋友不會傷害他才敢肆無忌憚地獨自追出來。</p>
<p>　　「呃、不是陌生人，我們見過面的，代理人先生，我是澤田綱吉，十四年前我們在日本──」</p>
<p>　　男人用槍柄往綱吉腦袋狠狠敲了一記，把彭哥列十代目敲得頭昏眼花，疼得眼角差點迸出淚水。</p>
<p>　　男人鬆手放開綱吉，沒好氣地說：「行了，我知道你是誰。蠢成你這樣想忘都忘不掉。」</p>
<p>　　綱吉揉著痛極的傷處，委屈地回過身，只是當他近距離看清楚男人的樣貌時不由得一楞。</p>
<p>　　十四年不見，綱吉是因為男人眼熟的裝扮和身形想起他是當年替Reborn教導他如何和父親戰鬥的人，然而他早就忘記對方長什麼模樣，畢竟他們只見過一面而已。</p>
<p>　　如今再一次看清男人長相，綱吉只有一個念頭──他和Reborn好像。</p>
<p>　　當年的Reborn只是二頭身嬰兒所以他不曾注意到，十四年的光陰讓解除詛咒的嬰兒長成了俊秀男孩，如今和代理人先生重逢，綱吉才恍然發現眼前這人不只衣裝，連五官都像極了他那個失蹤大半年，不知去向的門外顧問。</p>
<p>　　「代理人先生，請問──」綱吉脫口問，「您是Reborn的父親嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「你就不能讓腦子和武力值一起成長嗎？」男人沒回答他的問題，只用帽簷下的黑眸斜睨他一眼，「二十八歲還蠢得和十四歲時一樣，全世界除了你大概也找不出第二個。」</p>
<p>　　啊、連這個鄙視的眼神和嫌棄的語氣也很像。雖然被罵卻一點都不介意的綱吉心想。</p>
<p>　　如果按Reborn的習慣來看，這種回應就是──我不想回答你的蠢問題──的意思，再問下去肯定會被揍。</p>
<p>　　綱吉鬱悶地抓抓腦袋，看那相似的容貌和神韻，顯而易見這男人和Reborn之間有血緣關係，只是男人不給他一個清楚明白的答案，他也無可奈何。</p>
<p>　　「找我有什麼事？別告訴我你只是為了問我是不是你家庭教師的父親。」</p>
<p>　　男人開口拉回綱吉的注意力，想起自己目的的綱吉連忙問道：「那個、我是想問問您知道Reborn去哪了嗎？他年初的時候說有事要辦就出門了，已經大半年沒聯絡，可樂尼洛他們都不知道他的下落，不知道您有沒有他的消息。」</p>
<p>　　「你是沒斷奶的狗崽子嗎？多大年紀了還要家庭教師成天跟著？」男人鄙夷地說，同時伸手扯開綱吉的臉頰。</p>
<p>　　「請樸要捏窩的捻。」臉頰被拉得變形的綱吉抬頭瞪著比他還高出一個腦袋的男人，口齒不情地抗議。</p>
<p>　　男人笑了。</p>
<p>　　和Reborn相似的成熟容貌揚起一個純粹愉悅的笑容，對綱吉而言震撼力不亞於有人往他腦門上扔了顆核彈，印象中Reborn很少露出這種笑容，他臉上發熱，呆愣愣地盯著男人，一時說不出話。</p>
<p>　　看到綱吉的反應，男人眼中興味更勝，像極了Reborn惡作劇時的模樣，他突然往前跨了一步湊近綱吉，猝不及防地俯身吻住綱吉的嘴唇。</p>
<p>　　綱吉震驚地瞪大雙眼，開口想要質問對方卻反被對方得寸進尺的舌頭闖入口腔，男人兩手抓住他的手腕，一腳擠進他腿間，整個人將綱吉緊緊壓在牆上，阻止一切可能的反抗。</p>
<p>　　最初的驚嚇過後隨即是一股怒氣油然而生，以溫和心軟聞名於裡世界的彭哥列十代目惱火地狠狠咬了男人一口，同時點燃額間的火焰，被死氣之火強化過的肉體讓他得以擺脫箝制，男人也識時務地乾脆放手，閃身後退避開綱吉的拳頭。</p>
<p>　　恢復自由後的第一件事便是取出口袋裡的手套戴上，雙手也燃起清徹的橙色火焰，綱吉強壓著想把眼前人揍一頓的惱怒，咬牙切齒地問：「解釋你這麼做的理由，這個玩笑可不好笑。」</p>
<p>　　「聽說彭哥列十代目是同性戀所以拒絕了無數名門淑女，我只是試看看而已。」被咬傷舌頭的男人抹去嘴角的血跡，豪不在意地歪著頭輕佻笑說。</p>
<p>　　「拒絕她們是因為我已經有喜歡的人！」綱吉下意識反駁。</p>
<p>　　「男的女的？」</p>
<p>　　「……男的。」</p>
<p>　　「所以傳言是真的。」男人挑眉意味深長地說。</p>
<p>　　「不是，我不是同性戀。」綱吉避開男人的注視低聲說。他也曾想過如果他是一般的同性戀或異性戀那該有多好，可惜他不是，他只喜歡一個人，除了那個人誰都不行。「不過是我喜歡的人剛好是男的罷了。」</p>
<p>　　等等，他為什麼要承認？</p>
<p>　　嘴動得比腦子還快的綱吉恨不得狠狠甩自己一巴掌，他喜歡誰和眼前的男人根本沒有絲毫關係，他沒必要回答他的問題。懊惱的綱吉掐熄火焰，沉著臉轉身打算離開，讓話題到此為止。</p>
<p>　　男人卻不放過他。</p>
<p>　　「喔──你的家庭教師？」低沉醇厚的嗓音彷彿心不在焉般隨口問道。</p>
<p>　　綱吉猛然回身驚駭地瞪著男人，臉上血色一瞬間盡數退去，他知道他的反應變相承認男人的猜測，但是他控制不了自己的情緒。</p>
<p>　　他毫不懷疑只要有一點點風聲傳進Reborn耳裡，他的家庭教師肯定會立刻抽身離去，那個有著少年外表，行事卻比任何一個黑手黨都還要果決很辣的殺手不會留給他絲毫作夢的餘地。</p>
<p>　　這件事是他的軟肋，不能讓任何人知道。</p>
<p>　　即使是死也不能。</p>
<p>　　「被欺壓這麼多年還能喜歡上他，你是被虐狂嗎？」男人問，絲毫不知道他漫不經心的話語對綱吉來說有多殘忍。</p>
<p>　　綱吉沒有回答他的問題，他嘴唇發白微微顫抖著低聲說：「別告訴他。」</p>
<p>　　「這可不是拜託人的態度，你的誠意呢？」</p>
<p>　　「你想要什麼？」</p>
<p>　　「也許一個吻？」男人對著綱吉勾勾手指，不懷好意地說，「或者一個晚上？」</p>
<p>　　綱吉拖著千斤重的腳步聽話地走向男人，在他面前站定，他眼神死寂任由男人又一次低頭吻他，寬大的手掌隔著襯衫在他身上遊走，男人的動作很溫柔，然而陌生的觸感讓綱吉心裡抗拒卻又不敢阻止，只能緊繃渾身肌肉，止不住手腳冰冷哆嗦。</p>
<p>　　當男人一手從襯衫衣擺下鑽入貼在他腰上，另一手作勢要解開他西裝褲的腰帶時，綱吉咬破嘴唇都沒能壓抑住不發出嗚咽，眼淚不爭氣地劃過臉頰，落在白襯衫上暈濕了一塊痕跡。</p>
<p>　　他已經很久沒有哭泣了，剛接手家族事務時他壓力大到時常躲在棉被裡掉淚，那時候他的家庭教師總會坐在床邊等他哭完，Reborn從來不曾好聲好氣地哄他，他只會在他痛哭後遞給他一條毛巾，幫他分析情況利弊，等他做出最終抉擇。</p>
<p>　　對澤田綱吉來說Reborn是他最可靠的支柱，無論他做出什麼決定，平常對他百般嫌棄的Reborn在緊要關頭總是和他站在同一邊。他的家庭教師不只教導他如何成為一個合格的首領，同時也是他的精神導師，為他指引人生的方向。</p>
<p>　　於公於私他都離不開Reborn，所以綱吉在意識到自己那見不得人的感情的同時就有了下半輩子孤獨終老的覺悟。</p>
<p>　　至於彭哥列的繼承人，試管嬰兒和代理孕母會是很好的選擇，等孩子長大點再丟給Reborn接手，又可以把人留在彭哥列一段時間。</p>
<p>　　不善長說謊的彭哥列十代目唯獨將這件秘密藏的很好，除了他自己沒人知道他的打算，家族希望他相親就去相親，反正他不點頭也沒人能逼他娶妻。</p>
<p>　　綱吉後悔極了，如果他沒有主動湊到這個男人面前的話，一切都按照他的計畫在進行，現在全毀了。</p>
<p>　　男人停下動作，神色不明地盯著滿臉淚水的綱吉半晌才嘆了口氣。</p>
<p>　　「別哭，逗你玩而已，我還沒那麼無恥。」男人邊說邊伸手替綱吉將凌亂的衣衫整理好，「既然這麼喜歡他，為什麼不告訴他？」</p>
<p>　　綱吉見男人似乎真的要放他一馬的樣子，遲疑了一會才吸著鼻子甕聲甕氣地回答：「說了不過是給他一個離開的理由罷了。」</p>
<p>　　綱吉莫名其妙地看著男人聽到他的答案後不知為何自嘲地笑著搖頭。</p>
<p>　　男人拉著綱吉的手臂準備離開，「走吧，我送你回去。」</p>
<p>　　「不用了，我自己可以──」</p>
<p>　　「讓我送你回去或是在這邊被我操一頓，兩個選一個。」</p>
<p>　　「麻煩你送我回去，謝謝。」</p>
<p>　　評估用X BURNER成功把這人轟成渣的可行性後，彭哥列十代目不得不咬緊牙槽，忍辱負重地低頭退讓。</p>
<p>　　男人和綱吉並肩沿著原路返回餐廳的方向，一路上兩人都沒有再交談。</p>
<p>　　綱吉是心裡還憋著氣，同時也警惕對方再做出什麼出格的行為，所以不想開口。男人也不主動搭話，除了途中拿出手機按了幾下又收起來，其他時間就是安靜地走在綱吉身邊，似乎真的只是要送綱吉回餐廳而已。</p>
<p>　　綱吉本來打算等到了餐廳外再打電話回彭哥列總部讓司機來接，他沒想到一出小巷就看到獄寺佇立停在路邊的汽車旁抽菸。</p>
<p>　　「隼人，你怎麼還在這邊？」綱吉意外地喚道。</p>
<p>　　聽到綱吉的聲音獄寺連忙捻熄香菸，快步走到綱吉面前說：「很抱歉沒有聽從您的吩咐，因為丟下您一人不管實在太危險了，所以山本先送科斯塔小姐回去，我留下來等您。本來想喊人來支援，不過Reborn先生通知我他找到您了，讓我在餐廳外等你們回來就好。」獄寺說著向站在綱吉背後的男人點頭打招呼。</p>
<p>　　綱吉看看獄寺，又回頭看看男人，他的腦中一片空白，隔了好一會他才聽見自己空洞發顫的聲音問獄寺：「隼人，你說這個人是誰？」</p>
<p>　　「Reborn先生啊。」嵐守理所當然地回答。</p>
<p>　　綱吉動作僵硬地轉身看向男人，木木地問：「Reborn？」</p>
<p>　　「喔，忘了告訴你，我回來了，蠢綱。」男人臉上的笑容惡劣到無法形容。</p>
<p>　　剛才發生的所有事情全數湧入腦中，綱吉閉上眼睛，靜默三秒後才再次睜開，他再一次拿出手套戴上，同時語氣冷靜地對迷茫的獄寺說：「隼人，馬上請瑪蒙或弗蘭過來善後，跟他們說這次是私人委託，我出三倍的任務價。」</p>
<p>　　Reborn抽出收在西裝外套下的手槍，帶著笑意注視他的學生點燃死氣之火，明亮澄澈的橙色火焰在青年額間和雙拳熊熊燃燒，照亮夜深人靜的西西里。</p>
<p>　　*</p>
<p>　　失去理智在大街上戰鬥絕對是個錯誤。綱吉倚在自己臥室床頭的軟枕中萎靡地想，他現在渾身上下沒一處完好，庫洛姆正替他的傷口上藥包紮。他可以想見明天收到的賠償帳單上會有一串多麼驚人的數字。</p>
<p>　　不過在那之前他得先安撫好他悲傷的霧守──啊，這指的當然不會是六道骸。</p>
<p>　　「首領需要術士時為什麼不找我？是因為我太弱了嗎？」替綱吉最後一處傷口包紮完成，庫洛姆低頭收拾好藥品後悄聲問道。</p>
<p>　　「不是的，我知道庫洛姆很強，只是覺得那麼晚了還讓女孩子單獨出門不太好才沒有讓隼人通知妳。」綱吉抱歉地說，他想抬手撓撓臉頰，卻因為扯到肩膀上的傷口而不得不停下動作，他苦笑了下，「如果可以我也不想動用瓦利亞的人，會被史庫瓦羅吼的。」</p>
<p>　　至於另一個強大的術士六道骸則不在考慮中，如果是跟強者戰鬥他可能還會有興趣挑戰一下，但是這種掩護善後的工作他向來是完全甩手不管。</p>
<p>　　臥室的門被規律地敲響，綱吉以為來人是獄寺或山本，沒想到開門走進來的是Reborn。</p>
<p>　　一看到理應熟悉卻陌生無比的男人，綱吉原先以為自己已經消散的怒氣再次填滿胸腔，他現在根本不想見到這傢伙，只是想到剛剛那一架以他渾身是傷對方卻仍然不痛不癢的模樣作結，綱吉就知道這麼多年過去，自己仍然拿他束手無策，只能撇過臉不看他。</p>
<p>　　「首領需要我先出去嗎？還是要把他趕出去？」聰明敏銳的庫洛姆注意到首領和以陌生形象現身的門外顧問之間的異樣，詢問綱吉的同時也猶豫要不要呼喚骸來幫忙，她很清楚自己不是這位前阿爾柯巴雷諾的對手。</p>
<p>　　綱吉哪敢讓庫洛姆冒險，搖搖頭對她說：「妳先去休息吧，不好意思這麼晚了還麻煩妳。」</p>
<p>　　「不麻煩，能幫上首領我很高興。」庫洛姆遲疑地看了Reborn一眼，又堅定地對綱吉說：「如果首領有需要隨時都可以喊我。」</p>
<p>　　「好。」雖然口頭上答應，綱吉卻不打算今晚再打擾她第二次。</p>
<p>　　等庫洛姆一走，Reborn便關上首領臥室的房門，他摘下帽子拋向衣帽架，並脫下西裝外套和槍帶掛好，將綱吉的臥室當成自己的地盤般理所當然。</p>
<p>　　綱吉儘管心裡不爽卻拿他沒轍，只能氣鼓鼓地把自己縮成一團，像鴕鳥般自欺欺人假裝房間裡沒有第二個人存在一樣。</p>
<p>　　除了憤怒之外，綱吉也感到委屈又難堪，他的渾蛋家庭教師不但裝成別人戲弄他，還把他深深埋藏的秘密挖個透徹，從繼任首領以來他已經許久沒有這麼憋屈過。另外還有一部分是難以言喻的尷尬，他不知道該怎麼面對這個陌生的Reborn，綱吉熟悉的少年幾個月不見回來後變成了比他高大成熟的男人，這讓他萬分不自在。</p>
<p>　　綱吉心裡的小人就像十四歲面對各種荒唐狀況時一樣只能抱頭尖叫卻束手無策。</p>
<p>　　「之前威爾帝通知我他的研究有了新突破，讓我過去一趟。」Reborn坐到綱吉的床沿，解下兩手襯衫袖口的釦子並解釋自己前陣子的行蹤，「雖然禁錮阿爾柯巴雷諾的詛咒消失了，但是那副嬰兒身軀並不是我們原本的模樣，威爾帝那個沒用的傢伙花了十四年才製造出恢復詛咒前身體的藥物，這大半年我們都在反覆確認藥物的安全性。」</p>
<p>　　「代理戰時沒告訴你真相是因為沒有必要，短短五分鐘的限制用來戰鬥都不夠了，解釋這些只是浪費時間。詛咒解除後也沒有恢復原狀，那副嬰兒樣就算說了你也不會相信，便一直拖到今天。」</p>
<p>　　雖然臉埋在膝蓋中，但是綱吉能查覺到男人的手掌穿過他髮間，幾乎可以用溫柔來形容的力道撫摸他的頭頂，總是嚴厲的家庭教師難得溫和的態度讓綱吉不爭氣地紅了眼眶，忘記自己一分鐘前堅決不說話的誓言，忍不住開口問：「為什麼一定要恢復成詛咒前模樣？之前的身體也沒有問題不是嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「是沒問題，但是我沒耐心再等個十幾二十年才能把你按在床上操一頓。」</p>
<p>　　綱吉愣了一秒才反應過來他的家庭教師說了什麼，十代目猛然抬頭，不敢置信地差點跳起來，卻被Reborn掐住肩膀傷處，他痛得嗷了一聲，接著Reborn推了他一把，讓他後仰陷入床墊中，不過眨眼的瞬間男人已經雙手撐在他臉頰旁，仗著高大的身形整個人壓在他身上。</p>
<p>　　「Reborn你──」</p>
<p>　　惱羞地怒視上方的家庭教師，這個姿勢帶來的壓迫感太重也親暱過了頭，然而綱吉視線對上那張好看的臉憋了半天卻說不出驅趕的話，更要命的是男人眉眼間全是笑意，被美色迷昏頭的十代目耳根發紅，幾乎要忘了自己還在跟這人賭氣的事。</p>
<p>　　「承認吧，蠢綱，就算我指導你十幾年，你掩藏情緒的本事還是差得一蹋糊塗，你那點小心思我怎麼可能看不出來。」</p>
<p>　　Reborn低頭在綱吉額頭上印下一吻，虔誠地宛如教堂中進行彌撒的神父。</p>
<p>　　「既然是你想要的，我必定雙手奉上。」</p>
<p>　　隔了許久，綱吉才找回自己的聲音。</p>
<p>　　「你也……喜歡我嗎？」綱吉小心翼翼地問，表情中帶著他自己都不知道的期待和忐忑。</p>
<p>　　「用點腦子，蠢綱，光是『喜歡』可不足以讓我停留一輩子。」看著青年茫然的神情，最強殺手為他學生的那令人擔憂的智商嘆息，他俯身低頭親吻綱吉的嘴唇，從交疊的唇縫間吐出足夠清晰的愛語──「Ti Amo.」</p>
<p>　　短短三個音節讓綱吉一晚上累積下來的所有負面情緒全數煙消雲散，他未曾奢望從Reborn口中聽到這句話，哪怕是最瘋狂的夢境都不會出現這種不切實際的情節，然而就在現在，那個被他放在心裡最重要也最隱密位置的人向他告白了。</p>
<p>　　綱吉紅著眼眶任由男人親吻他，和幾個小時前在昏暗小巷裡的屈辱隱忍不同，這次他笨拙地試圖迎合對方。他想，就算現在Reborn將槍口抵在在他心臟位置他也不會有任何反抗。</p>
<p>　　不過很快綱吉的滿腔感動就化為烏有。</p>
<p>　　「等等、Reborn，你不覺得這樣進展太快了嗎！？」綱吉緊緊抓著自己的睡褲褲頭不放，試圖不讓他的家庭教師把它從他身上扯下來。</p>
<p>　　剛告白就要上床，這是哪一國的速度！</p>
<p>　　認為自己已經等候足夠漫長的最強殺手在首領驚恐的目光中直接扯破他的褲子，大掌按在綱吉胸前制住他所有反抗，居高臨下帶著濃濃笑意打量渾身肌膚因為害羞而泛紅的學生。</p>
<p>　　「二十八歲的小處男還想等到什麼時候？該不會想童貞到三十歲成為魔法師吧？」這個不久前才對綱吉說愛的男人毫不客氣地嘲笑他。</p>
<p>　　自尊心遭受巨大打擊的彭哥列十代目今晚第二次理智線斷裂，他拋去平常的乖順溫馴，兇猛地一口咬住Reborn的嘴唇。</p>
<p>　　你才魔法師！你全家魔法師！不過就是上床而已，誰怕誰啊！</p>
<p>　　*</p>
<p>　　漆黑的夜色被海平線另一端的微光撕破時，如願以償的最強殺手抱著他累到昏睡過去的學生走出浴室，動作輕柔地將人放回四柱大床上。</p>
<p>　　饜足的黑髮男人低頭親吻青年閉合的眼簾，舌尖能嚐到殘留淚珠的些微鹹味。</p>
<p>　　蠢貨，我哪都不會去。</p>
<p>　　驕傲的最強殺手不會對任何人承認是他主動放棄自由，乖乖露出脖頸讓人替他戴上項圈，從此隸屬彭哥列麾下，而達成這個壯舉的彭哥列十代目本人至今仍然對此一無所知。</p>
<p>　　即使早就決定要和這個又蠢又笨的學生共度餘生，Reborn依舊不動聲色將自己的心意藏得密不透風，樂得看澤田綱吉滿懷愛慕還自以為沒人發現他的小心思，那大大滿足最強殺手的虛榮心。</p>
<p>　　當然他也不是真的無動於衷，不然他也不會設計電腦病毒綁架威爾帝所有無關於恢復身體的研究資料，就為了逼那個沒用的科學家早日製作他想要的東西。</p>
<p>　　對Reborn來說感情和開槍其實差不多，在確定能命中目標前他不會出手，一旦出手便是正中紅心。</p>
<p>　　摟緊戀人的腰際，身心都獲得極大滿足的最強殺手下巴抵著蓬鬆柔軟的褐髮閉上雙眼。</p>
<p>　　*</p>
<p>　　隔天彭哥列十代目破天荒睡到中午才起床。</p>
<p>　　綱吉呆坐在床上許久神智才逐漸恢復正常運轉，他記得好像從Reborn成為他的家庭教師那天起他就再也沒睡過懶覺，他的鬼畜老師總是有各種讓他不得不起床的手段。睽違這麼多年又一次睡到自然醒竟然是因為他被他的家庭教師狠狠操了一頓，真是一點都讓人高興不起來的原因。</p>
<p>　　全身上下沒有一處完好的綱吉已經分不清楚身上的痠痛不適到底哪些是在大街上、哪些又是在床上造成的。他齜牙裂嘴好不容易才換上衣物，拖著百歲老人般蹣跚的步伐穿過大得該死的彭哥列總部，綱吉艱難地來到餐廳想吃點東西，畢竟待會還有工作要處理。</p>
<p>　　如果可以他也很想留在臥室裝死，然而今天守護者集合述職的日子，本來上午就應該開始開會，要是他下午再不出現，他的霧守或雲守很有可能就要來砸門了。</p>
<p>　　這時候正值午餐時間，守護者都在餐廳裡用餐──綱吉剛想呻吟，不過當他看清楚六道骸和雲雀恭彌自覺分坐在長桌距離最遠的對角位置上後又鬆了口氣，顯然上次這兩人又一起拆了餐廳被他冷凍起來扔在總部門口供路人參觀的處罰很有效──Reborn倒是不在，綱吉又鬆了第二口氣，他不確定平常該用什麼態度面對他的門外顧問，應該還是和以前一樣吧？</p>
<p>　　綱吉默默想著緩緩進入餐廳，獄寺第一個注意到他，嵐守扔下吃一半的午餐連忙來到他面前關心地問道：「十代目您怎麼來了？Reborn先生說您還不舒服，讓我們把會議改到明天呢──您臉好紅！是不是發燒了！山本快叫醫生來！」</p>
<p>　　「停！不用叫醫生我沒事！我只是──」在所有守護者或擔憂或危險的注視下，綱吉臉色脹紅，卡殼半天也不知道該如何跟身邊的人解釋，他，彭哥列十代目和自己的門外顧問搞在一起的事。</p>
<p>　　初代在上，救救我吧。</p>
<p>　　然而並沒有和門外顧問搞在一起經驗的初代顯然幫不上任何忙，倒是和十代目有一腿的現任門外顧問出來解決問題。</p>
<p>　　或者說，他把問題鬧得更大。</p>
<p>　　所有守護者一臉懵然看著那個恢復成年原貌的門外顧問一進餐廳就把他們的首領打橫抱起，「嘖，都站不穩了還跑下床做什麼？」</p>
<p>　　「Reborn！放我下來！」</p>
<p>　　「午餐已經送到你臥室了，給我回房間待著。」</p>
<p>　　覺得自己在看俗爛愛情劇場的六道骸扯著嘴角皮笑肉不笑地出聲，「喂，阿爾科巴雷諾，解釋一下這是怎麼回事？」</p>
<p>　　「也沒什麼，不過是彭哥列的門外顧問從今天開始兼任首領夫人罷了。」</p>
<p>　　和羞憤欲死的十代目不同，臉皮厚度驚人的前阿爾科巴雷諾無所謂地笑著宣布自己的新兼職。</p>
<p>　　(完)</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　<strong>【番外小段子】</strong></p>
<p>　　<strong>一、可樂尼洛</strong></p>
<p>　　雖然那天彭哥列現任門外顧問宣布自己兼任首領夫人的當下只有首領和守護者在場，不過因為守護者中有個快二十歲依舊一團孩子氣的雷守在，哭著逢人就問Reborn那個惡魔把綱給吃了怎麼辦，以至於這件事註定無法只成為彭哥列高層幹部們的秘密，沒多久就在彭哥列本部流傳開來。</p>
<p>　　可樂尼洛透過拉爾知道這件事後第一時間殺到Reborn面前，前軍人毫不客氣地大聲嘲笑老友：「我來拜見彭哥列的首領夫人！我早就懷疑你和阿綱有一腿，問你你還不承認，原來是因為你是下面的那個！」</p>
<p>　　「當時我們確實還沒有關係。」Reborn絲毫不受影響，他氣定神閒地放下義式濃縮專用的小巧咖啡杯繼續說，「綱畢竟是堂堂家族首領，名聲多少要顧慮一下。我倒是挺意外，連蠢牛都能猜到我們的上下關係，沒想到你連他都不如。拉爾，麻煩妳帶回去好好管教管教。」</p>
<p>　　Reborn說最後一句話時看向可樂尼洛身後，終於意識到不妙的前軍人回頭，發現他的女友正用非常危險的眼神瞪著他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　<strong>二、澤田家光</strong></p>
<p>　　首領和門外顧問搞在一起的流言在門外顧問本人有意放縱、粗神經的首領卻毫無知覺的情況下以可怕的速度向外擴散。</p>
<p>　　應該在日本養老的九代目和前任門外顧問無預警突然回到西西里，看著手裡來自九代目只邀請他一個人的邀請函，Reborn意味深長地笑了笑，瞥了眼仍然埋首於工作中的綱吉，惡趣味地決定不給他的學生兼上司兼戀人任何提醒，在指定時間一個人去赴約。</p>
<p>　　如他所預料，九代目只是隨便找了點話題和他聊聊，關心家族近況，絕口不提流言之事，Reborn也樂得輕鬆，順著老人的意思隨意應和，他知道重頭戲不在這裡，而是在特意請九代目支開他，想要和綱吉單獨談談的澤田家光身上。</p>
<p>　　只是不知道澤田家光有沒有意識到他兒子已經不是十四年前那個青澀懵懂又心浮氣躁的少年──也許他現在知道了。</p>
<p>　　一回到總部Reborn就聽見家族成員在討論前任門外顧問嚎啕大哭離開的事，他無聲笑了笑，逕自回到首領辦公室，斜倚著門框凝視他的戀人專注處理文件的模樣。</p>
<p>　　「聽說家光哭著走了，你和他說了什麼？」</p>
<p>　　「也沒說什麼，他老不正經也不是一天兩天的事了。」綱吉頭都沒抬，不以為然地回答，「說什麼讓我別和你太親近，這話說得也太遲了吧，我和你相處的時間搞不好都比和他在一起多。」</p>
<p>　　「你就這樣回答他？」</p>
<p>　　「當然。」</p>
<p>　　Reborn忍不住笑出聲，很好，這才是他教出來的學生。</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>